Destiny Brought Us Together
by neddie4everburkely
Summary: Then suddenly a idea formed on her lip's as she smiled and said "Destiny". Eddie smiled. "Yeah. Destiny Sweet. But why did you pick that Name". A sweet smile played on her lip's as she said "Because Destiny brought us Together". Can Nina & Eddie hid there secret from the rest of the Anubis House? What happen is Victor up to his old game's? Story from xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx.


"Hey baby" said Eddie through the computer screen. Although he hated it, he had to go back to England. He was homesick not only from Nina but for their baby too.

"Hey honey, how's school?"said Nina holding baby Destiny in her lap.

"Great if you two were here. I can't stand not having you here."

"Well.. we both knew this would be hard I mean you're a whole ocean away." He nodded staring at the beautiful creature that he helped bring into the world.

"Hey Eddie dinners ready."said Alfie barging into the room. Thankfully Eddie's laptop was faced away from the door preventing his fellow housemate from seeing who was on the other side.

"I'll be right there."he said causing Alfie to leave."I'll talk to you later okay."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye Destiny daddy loves you." He smiled at the giggly response he received from his his laptop he made his way into the dining room filled with his friends who were all oblivious to the fact that he had a family of his own on the other side of the world.

* * *

Nina's POV

"Oh I'm going to miss you two so much."said my Gran as we walked down the driveway holding Destiny.

"We're gonna miss you too Gran. Hey, on the bright side,we'll be back for summer."

"O alright. I'd better let you go or you'll miss your flight. Bye sweetheart."

"Bye gran." Off to England we go. Eddie is going to be so surprised. Last week I worked out something with and Eddie's mom so that I can go back to school and we can still see Destiny everyday. Now all that's left is an 8 hour flight to Britain. Great.

* * *

Eddie's POV

"Edison Sweet to my office."said the loudspeaker. 'Really dad,really' thought I as I walked out of my history class who were probably all wondering what I'd done this time.

"Dad whatever it is I swear I didn't do it..."I looked up in surprise when I saw Nina and my daughter standing by my dad."Neens what are you doing here?"

"Well Edison, Nina is coming back for school. Your mother has even agreed to watch Destiny while you're both here." I walked over and grabbed the both of them in a huge hug.

"I can't believe you're really here. Wait till everyone else sees you, they're going to be so happy."

"Yep and I get to be with you." she said as we both looked down at Destiny.

* * *

No-one's POV

"Alfie, do us all a huge favor and NEVER become a scientist." said Fabian walking into the house followed by the other Anubis house residents.

"Come on Fabian, admit it, I'd be a better mad scientist than you." Fabian just looked at him like he was insane.

"Sure, pal, that's it." You can bet there was an undeniable tone of sarcasm. They all laughed walking into the common room except for Alfie who had ran into the kitchen when he smelt the scent of Trudy's fresh baked chocolate chip cookies. All that laughter came to a stop when they saw a familiar face next to Eddie on the couch. "NINA!" They all yelled rushing over to engulf her in a group hug.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jerome.

"I thought you weren't coming back." stated Mara as everyone bamboozeled her with questions.

"Uh, I was at home ...in America..."

"Taking care of Dee-I mean her dog..."

"Who's name is Dustin." She and Eddie stammered trying to prevent the mention of their daughter.

"Ookaaay...well, I'm glad you're back." said Joy staring flirtatiously at Jerome causing a disgusted look to spread across Mara's face.

"What's all the commotion about?" asked K.T. walking into the room with Willow.

"Nina, SQUEEE, you're back." yelled Willow literally running over to give the returning American one of Amber's replicated death-grip hugs.

"It's good to see you again too Wils but I have to breathe."

"Okie-dokie."

"Anyways..."said Eddie taken aback by the hippie knowing exactly who his secret girlfriend was. "K.T., this is Nina, the other American we told you about."

"Nice to finally meet you."

"Same here." They spent hours all catching up on the change of events that had taken place, all of sibuna silently being happy about Nina missing the latest mystery of Ammut.

A/N:** so I guess I'm the new owner of Destiny brought us together. I will do my best to do its author justice since originally it was her plot. Soooo ...ENJOY!**


End file.
